


Vacations and Kisses

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Young!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Vacations and Kisses

“And Cut! That’s a wrap on the show for this year! Have a happy holiday, and we’ll see you all in 2002!”  
Once you finally make it back to your trailer, having been stopped multiple times to exchange goodbyes with all of your friends on set, you tiredly change out of your costume and into jeans and a tee shirt. Someone knocks on the door. Pulling your hair up into a messy bun, you answer it.  
“Alec! What are you doing here? Didn’t you know we’re wrapped?”  
Jensen shoves you playfully with his shoulder as he enters.  
“You know Y/N, you’re really not as funny as you think you are.”  
You place a hand over your heart, faking offense.  
“Harsh much, Ackles? As my best friend, you’re supposed to agree with me on everything and beat up those who oppose my glory.”  
“I’ll happily do the beating up part, but you’re confusing best friends and friends with the agreement thing.”  
“Whatever gets you to sleep at night, J.”  
“Are you packed?”  
“Mostly…”  
“Well hurry up, our flight leaves in four hours.”  
“Says the guy still in costume.”  
“Yeah, well I wanted to check in on you and I was over here anyway so-”  
“I’m just teasing you, J. Meet at your car in an hour?”  
“Sure.”  
****  
“Do you want window seat?”  
“You can have it, I’m not especially opinionated either way.”  
The minute you sit down, you begin feeling the effects of shooting until very late the last week. You put a hand to your mouth, attempting to stifle a yawn.  
“Tired?”  
Jensen is smiling at you softly, wishing you knew how cute you look when you yawn.  
“Yeah…”  
“You can lean on me and sleep if you want.”  
He lifts up his arm, inviting you.  
“I don’t want to bother you…”  
He gives you his best ‘Really?’ look.  
“Fine. But if I drool on you, it’s your fault.”  
“I think I can live with that.”  
You lean against his sturdy chest, and he wraps his arm around your shoulder. Within minutes you fall fast asleep. He smiles, carefully tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. He’s so glad you agreed to come with him to spend the holidays with his family as yours are on vacation in France. He always wished you were more than just his best friend. He had fallen for you practically from the moment you two met. Unfortunately, Jensen was terrified to tell you for fear he’d ruin everything between you two.  
****  
“What’s wrong Y/N?”  
“I’m just a little nervous is all…”  
“Why?”  
“What if your family doesn’t like me?”  
“Please, they’ll love you. Besides they should trust my choice in best friends.”  
You sigh at those words, ‘best friends.’ Oh how you wanted to be more than that...but Jensen is Jensen, and you’re just you. He’d never see you as more than a friend, and that broke your heart.  
****  
“Mom? Dad? We’re here!”  
You enter the Ackles household after dropping off your things at Jensen’s house.  
“J!”  
Jensen’s parents come around the corner, followed shortly by his brother and sister. All four are wearing slightly different versions of the same Christmas sweater. They all take turns hugging him and exclaiming over how he’s changed (or not depending on who you ask), before they even notice you. His sister, Makenzie is the first to acknowledge you.   
“You must Y/N! Jensen’s told me so much about you!”  
She envelopes you in a warm hug, sending Jensen a mischievous look over your shoulder. He returns it with his best ‘If you say anything I swear to-’  
“All good things I hope.”  
“You doubt me Y/N?”  
“Never!”  
The friendly environment of his family has put you immediately at ease.   
****  
You’ve been dragged to the kitchen by Mackenzie to talk while washing dishes, leaving Jensen in the living room with Josh and their parents.  
“So, when are you going to ask her out?”  
“Josh!”  
“What? He’s obviously in love!”  
“So…?”  
“I don’t know. I want to but, she probably doesn’t feel the same and I don’t want to mess everything up.”  
“If I know anything at all, you should do it soon, before someone else does. Besides, if she says no, then she’s not worth it.”  
“She’s always worth it, but thanks mom.”  
His mind is made up. He’s going to tell you he loves you and accept any and all repercussions.   
****   
You flop on Jensen’s couch when you get back to his house.  
“Are you sure Mackenzie isn’t a cop? Not even secretly?”  
You hear him laughing from the kitchen.  
“Don’t worry, she does that to everyone she wants to befriend.”  
He returns and sits in the chair across from you.  
“I see.”  
You stretch your arms above your head, unknowingly exposing your stomach. You hear Jensen inhale sharply. You drop your arms.  
“You okay J?”  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I’m just, I um…”  
“Jensen…what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine.”  
You almost believe him, but you know him well enough to tell when he’s lying.  
“Clearly that isn’t the case.”  
“What’s wrong Jensen.”  
He takes a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I love you.”  
You don’t even hesitate to respond.  
“I love you too.”  
“You...do?”  
“No shit, Sherlock.”  
He chuckles, pulling you in for the best kiss you’ve ever had in your life.   
[Extended ending b/c I can]  
You creep up behind your husband who is reading at the kitchen table. You wrap your arms around him and nuzzle your face into his neck.   
“I love you.”  
He grabs you and pulls you down into his lap.   
“I love you too.”  
“You do, do you?”  
“No shit, Sherlock.”  
You finish the anniversary tradition by kissing him soundly on the mouth.


End file.
